My Eight
by Meerkat78
Summary: A Navrina (Eight and Marina) story. WARNING- Contains spoilers from the Fall of Five (BIG spoilers) and character resurrection (cos I still can't bring myself to accept the saddest book death of all time).
1. Return

**Author Note- Hellooo everyone! This is my first story on this website and I'm still kinda figuring it all out but I LOVE the Lorien Legacies and all the characters. Especially Eight, I love him, and Marina and Eight are like the best couple ever so they are the point of this!**

**WARNING- Fall of Five spoilers! Do not read this if you haven't read the Fall of Five!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any of the characters no matter how much I want to. All rights must go to James Frey and Jobie Hughes as they are the people that own this _awesome_ series. **

Marina POV 

I stood outside the door for a few seconds drying my tears then walked inside. I went straight into the room I shared with Six, trying to avoid everyone. When I got in Ella was there and she had a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about and why are you in here?" I asked quietly.

"Everyone was training but I went to get a glass of water and I decided to wait for you in here. Also...I've got a surprise for you Seven!" She answered. I've been getting everyone to call me Seven since Eight... I still can't even admit what happened to him. Marina just reminds me of his last word, my name. I have to wipe my eyes just thinking about that.

"Ella, I'm really not in the mood for surprises" I told her.

"You'll like this one! In fact I think you'll _love_ it!"

"Fine," I sighed, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes!" She giggled happily. I closed them. I heard the door of the cupboard behind me open then close and suddenly there was a pair of strong hands over my eyes.

"Guess who" a voice whispered in my ear. I froze. This couldn't be happening, it was impossible. I turned around slowly, shaking for some reason. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and saw a pair of beautiful emerald green ones.

"Marina," he said, "I've missed you so much." I stood there for a while, taking it all in then flung myself at him and kissed him full on the mouth and for the first time, he kissed me back. As we broke apart I realized I was crying. Over the last few days I had been crying pretty much non-stop but the tears I was crying now were tears of absolute joy.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked smiling. I laughed and tried to reply but I couldn't speak through my tears so I just nodded.

I kissed him again, I couldn't believe what was happening. He was back, back and standing right in front of me.

My Eight.

**AN- Thank you for reading! Although I don't think many people will read this please review and I don't mind criticism as long as you have reason. **


	2. Boyfriend

**Author Note- THANKYOUSOOOMUCHFORREADING! I JUST... CAN'T...BREATHE! *Ahem!* Sorry! I am just so happy that this has actually been read!** **Massive thanks to my 2 reviewers Mysteryfanaticno1 and EpicLoric24 you guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Lorien Legacies, If I did a certain awesome guy who goes by Eight wouldn't have... he wouldn't... WAAAAAAA! Too soon!**

**Anyhoo... I give you... (dundadadundundaduuuuun!) Chapter 2!**

At some point Ella must have crept out of the room to go get the others, who were training. Eight and I had continued kissing until we heard a wolf-whistle from the door. We jamp apart and saw Nine, John, Sarah, Sam, Six, Ella, Malcolm and Adam all standing there smiling at us.

"Look who the cat dragged in!" exclaimed Nine walking over and giving Eight a man-hug. The rest followed suit (Six and Sarah gave him a normal non-man hug though) except Malcolm, who nodded, Ella and Adam. I realized that Adam had never met Eight before.

"Eight this is Adam" I introduced them.

"The Mog?" Eight asked.

"Adamus Sutech," Adam said nodding, "Though I'd prefer Adam. What you say is true, I am a Mogadorian."

"But he's on our side now" I added quickly, not wanting Eight to get the wrong impression.

"Number Eight, nice to meet you Adamus Sutech" Eight said coldly shaking Adam's hand. _Since when did Eight say things coldly? _

"So how did you come back to life?" John asks, breaking the awkward silence

"Well... to be honest, I don't know really. I just remember waking up a few weeks ago in a Mog base. I think they made me take medication that made me forget things, I know I escaped somehow and managed to get here and I can't remember how. I keep trying to remember but..."

"Hey, it's okay. You'll get your memory back eventually!" I said cheerily.

"Wait," Six said glaring at Eight, "How do we know he's not Setrakus Ra in disguise."

"Don't worry I checked," came a voice from the back, Ella, "I asked him to tell me something that only he knew."

"What did he say?" asked Nine.

"He explained about the way Marina's hair flew in the wind and how her eyes apparently 'sparkled like a beautiful ocean' and a bunch of other mushy stuff that made me want to puke"

I smiled at him touched by what he had said and he put his arm around me then kissed me on the head. Behind us Nine was miming throwing up and Sarah telling John that Eight and I were so cute together.

"Honestly Ella, we're the only ones that have common sense here!" Nine told her and Ella's eyes shone with admiration.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

We were all sitting in the living room of the surprisingly big flat we found after Nine's penthouse had been attacked by the Mogs telling Eight about what we've been up to since we last saw him.

"And then I just punched John in the face really hard and he got knocked out so he was just lying there so I took the flag and beat him _again_" Nine explained our last capture the flag game, with great enthusiasm.

"Cool," Eight replied but I could tell he really didn't care, "What's your story then Adam?" I looked at Eight. Every time he spoke to Adam he used that cold, harsh tone that I had never heard him use before now.

"My whole story?" Adam asked. Eight nodded then Adam started telling Eight his story.

I zoned out and just watched Eight take it all in. His expression was unchanging he even looked at the Mogadorian coldly. I thought maybe that once Eight had heard Adam's story he would start to feel more... friendly around him but once Adam had finished talking Eight replied "Well it's good to have someone else on the team" just as unfriendly as before. Why did Eight not like Adam?

"Hey Adam show Eight your thing with the apple" I said to Adam trying to lighten the mood. Eight looked at me inquiringly and I went to get an apple and a knife from the kitchen and when I returned everyone was looking around awkwardly.

"Here you go" I said passing the knife to Adam. I took a few steps back then threw the apple in the air. It was up there for less than a second before, in a flash of silver, the knife pierced the flying apple through the middle.

"Please don't throw a knife anywhere near my girlfriend _ever_ again" Eight threatened Adam glaring at him. If looks could kill...

"Come on Eight! I can heal myself and even if I somehow couldn't John could" I told him.

"Sorry, sorry! Over-protective boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend. He's my_ boyfriend_. I'm his _girlfriend_." I said then put my hand over my mouth, "Oh my god! I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

Everyone laughed at me and I just blushed. _Boyfriend. _I had a _boyfriend_, and that boyfriend was _Eight_. _Eight_ was my _boyfriend._

**Oookaaay... I just wan't to say some things:**

**1. Eight is the best.**

**2. I wrote boyfriend so many times it seems like the weirdest word ever now.**

**3. Should I write an Eight POV chapter? (please respond in reviews by 4th January)**

**4. The whole Eight losing his memory thing isn't because I couldn't be bothered to explain how he got away from the Mogs, it will be important later on in the story.**

**6. (I don't like number 5 so I'm not making it a point) Ella does not get taken by the Mogs in my story, she wakes up just in time then beats them all up with her first legacy... come back to me on what that may be.**

**7. I will try to update soon but probably won't until around the 6th of January.**

**8. Please review! I really want to know what people think!**

**9****. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Jelousy

**Author Note- I'm back! I've been really busy so I haven't had a chance to update but now I am! Thank you Mysteryfanaticno1, EpicLoric24 and scone104 for reviewing and also the 2 guests who reviewed too.**

**I decided to write a chapter in Eight's POV so let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Five would be dead before the other Garde found him if I owned this series, which I don't.**

I yawned sleepily and stretched my right arm. "Hey guys, where am I gonna sleep?" I asked, realizing how tired I was.

"You can sleep in mine and Marina's room if you want, there's a mattress on the ground" suggested Six.

"Where will you sleep then?" Nine asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, I'll sort something out" Six proclaimed brushing off Nine's remark.

I stood up, pushing a sleeping Marina off me. Looking towards Six I was about to ask where the room was but Six pointed to a closed door across the hall. I lifted Marina and walked towards the door, deciding against teleporting in case it woke her. When we were in I gently placed her on the bed and looked around the small room. It was just big enough for a little cupboard, a single bed and a single mattress to fit in along with space for the door to open. The walls were bare and badly painted white, this is a big change from Nine's penthouse.

"Eight" came a voice.

"Yes" I answered turning to face Marina.

"What do you remember about the day you died?" She asked sitting up.

"Everything up to when you were trying to heal me. After that I can only remember little things, a room with Mogs staring at me through a glass, teleporting somewhere, finding this flat but they're only bits of memorys, I can't remember anything more than a minute long."

"How did you know where to find us?"

"I have no idea."

"That's worrying."

"At least I'm here."

She sighed. "I keep thinking this is all a dream, that I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

"Hey, it's not a dream and when you wake up I'll be right here" I said and leaned down to give her a hug.

"Stay here" she told me.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I mean _here_"

"I am, I'm sleeping on the mattress" I told her.

"No _here_ where you are right now."

"It would be quite uncomfortable to sleep sitting up" I joked and she flopped down onto the pillow, her arms still around me. I threw my legs up onto the bed and kissed her on the nose. She just smiled and closed her eyes.

***(A few hours later)***

I heard the door open and Six walked in.

"Sorry," she whispered," just getting the mattress." She lifted the mattress up and out the door with telekinesis and left. I decided to get a glass of water so I got up and walked to the kitchen. When I got in I saw Adam and muttered "Hi."

"Hi," he replied, "look I'm sorry about the knife thing earlier on, it's just something I learned before I came here and Marina really likes it..." Wrong choice of words.

"Why exactly are you trying to impress _my_ girlfriend?" I asked harshly. He just stood there looking at the ground bashfully.

Marina POV

"Why exactly are you trying to impress _my_ girlfriend?" Eight asked Adam threateningly. Adam looked embarrassed and suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"Eight!" I exclaimed, "What the hell!"

"Sorry I just... I was away for a long time and... he obviously likes you so I thought maybe you-"

"What! Me and Adam! Eight you're so thick sometimes, I could never stop thinking about you while you were away! I barely even noticed anyone let alone _think _about anyone in that way!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were like that" Eight apologized quietly.

"Is that why you don't like him? Is that why you are always so, so cold around him?" I asked.

"Yes" was all Eight could say.

"Jealousy. You're pathetic, both of you." I snapped then stormed out of the room.

**Dun dun duuuuun!**

**Not sure if the Eight POV was any good so please review! My New Years Resolution is to update this every fortnight at least because school starts tomorrow (NOOOOOOO!) and I won't get as much time to write. I have no idea what the point of this story was except to resurrect Eight and I've already done that so if you have any ideas I'm open to suggestions!**

**Last but not least Happy New Year everyone and I hope that you all have a good one unlike 'Pittacus Lore' who will certainly **_**not **_** if they don't bring back Eight! (I am rising an army!)**


	4. Once

**A/N- Hey I'm back! I've not updated in while but I honestly couldn't think of an interesting plot for the chapter so excuse me if this sucks. As usual thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me and Graciemay95 you are just the best for adding this to your favorite stories and following this story! I was over the moon to get 2 reviews after the 1st chapter so now to have a follower, 10 reviews, over 200 views and to be on someone's favorite list I just can't express how happy I am :D I really really never thought in a million years that I would get a follower or half as many views on one of my stories after only 3 chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! And neither does my pet cow! (I lied... I don't have a pet cow... but if I did neither it nor I would own the Lorien Legacies)**

Marina POV

I stormed out the door and stomped into my room, furious at both Eight and Adam. I flopped down on my bed and realised that neither of them were doing anything wrong really, Eight was just jealous and all Adam did was like me. I guess I just wasn't used to boys paying attension to me let alone wanting to go out with me.

"Marina?" I heard from the door. It was Eight, I wanted to ignore him but I couldn't resist opening the door.

"You could have just teleported in" I mumbled.

"Yes, but I respect your privacy and wanted to know if you wanted to see me or not before barging in" Eight replied. Oh my god he's so sweet.

"I always want to see you Eight."

"Didn't seem that way in the kitchen" He said.

"Sorry, I don't know why I was so annoyed, neither of you did anything wrong." I apologized and stepped forward putting my arms around him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I should have known you would have told me if you'd had a thing with Adam. I just never thought anyone would have missed me that much" he told me, wrapping his arms around me and planting a kiss on my head. "We better go apologize to Adam."

"Not right now, he'll be back in his room by now. We'll both say sorry in the morning" I tell Eight and he nodded. We just stood there for a while then went back to the bed seeing as Six had stolen the mattress leaving Eight with only two options, the bed or the ground.

We just lay there staring at the ceiling, arms around each other but when I was just drifting off to sleep Eight said "You know, Reynolds once told me that the Loric only fall in love once, and if I ever found the girl I really loved with all my heart that I should never let her go or let anything get in between us. So that's why I was so jealous of Adam, I thought he would get inbetween us."

His words came like a slap in the face. "You...you _love_ me?" I asked shakily.

"With all my heart Marina, I love you more than anything. I-." He never got to say his next sentence because I slammed my face against his and kissed him until I needed to breathe again.

"I guess we've both found our one love then."

**A/N- Too short? I wasn't sure what to write next and that seemed like a good place to end it. If you think it's not long enough then let me know by reviewing! Also, let me know if you think I'm attention seeking with my "I really can't believe that so many people are reading this" because I swear I'm not looking for attention and I really hate people like that so if you think it's annoying then let me know and I'll stop, but if you don't tell me I'll never know! Thanks again for reading! **

**P.S. I promise I will update as soon as possible but I'm really busy at the moment so... yeah.**


	5. Bread

**A/N- I'm back again cos I realised I hadn't updated in a while so... I'm back... And thanks to my reviewers and SusanCullen who added this to thier favorites and Mysteryfanaticno1 for following this story!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned this series Marina would not be called Marina, she would have my name and Eight and Marina (me) would go out and we... um... i mean they... would be all in love and yeah... *sigh***

Marina POV

I flopped down on the sofa and munched on the only edible thing I could find in the cupboards, a piece of bread with no butter or anything else on it.

"Is that just plain bread?" Six asked from beside me.

"Well seeing as everyone else decided to eat everything else before I got up, it was this or nothing" I replied.

"Sorry, you just looked so tired and I didn't wan't to wake you" Eight explained.

"Well of course I looked tired, I was sleeping, have you ever seen someone look wide awake when they were asleep?" I asked sarcastically, laughing at Eight.

"Yes actually, Nine punches the air in his sleep, it's quite annoying. He also snores _very _loudly." Eight teased and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh that's what I've been hearing!" exclaimed John, "I thought that it was a plane taking off or something!"

"What? Me snoring? You're gonna pay for that later on Johnny boy! And don't pretend you can beat me 'cos I kick your but every time."

"Maybe, but Six can still beat you and she's on my side"

"Why are deciding what side I'm on John?" Six asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I've known you longer?" John said, wondering if that was a good enough reason.

Six shook her head. "No way, the girls are waaaay more in charge than you guys." John and Nine just looked at her like she had just explained something intricate and confusing. "Oh come on." Six continued, "Sarah's in charge of John, Eight is practically controlled by Maria, Nine will do whatever Ella says and as for the rest of you guys... I'll kick your butt if you dare defy us! Especially you Malcolm!"

"What about you and Sam?" Nine asked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Six looked at Nine with a glare that said "You've got to be kidding" but she still blushed slightly. As for Sam, his face went the color of a fire truck in a matter of seconds.

"What do you mean Marina controlls me?" Eight asked, breaking the akward silence.

"Eight," I said and fluttered my eyelashes jokingly and smiled at him sweetly, "Could you get me my jumper please? I'm getting cold"

"Fine," he muttered, "Point proven, the girls are in charge." Then he stood up and teleported away. A few seconds later I heard a noise from outside. It was probably just some people messing around. I never got much chance to think any more about it because just then the door came crashing down and a horde of Mogs ran through it.

"Make sure they don't get Ella!" I heard a worried voice shout. Before I knew it I was surrounded by destruction. I saw volts of electricity come from different places and hit Mogs when they weren't expecting it, thank god for Ella's new legacy. I took a deep breath and directed an icy bolt at a Mog and repeated over and over again until I saw Sam lying on the floor in agony. I rushed over to him and started to heal him. I was getting really fast at healing now, Sam had two bullet wounds in his side, but it only took me 10 seconds at most to heal him. I turned around and the side of a gun whacked into the side of my head. The last thing I saw before I went unconcise was a teenage boy with an eye-patch. Why was he here! How dare he even look at us! How did he think- And then it was all black.

**A/N- Good? Bad? Alright? Let me know what you think by reviewing, even if it's just to say it's terrible. Another thing is that I'm thinking of starting a Lorien Legacies **_**Truth or Dare **_**fic because I noticed there wern't many sooooo opinions?**

**Now, I'm really tired so I'm gonna love ya and leave ya! :):) 888**


	6. Lies

**A/N- It's Quite-a-short-time-since-I-last-updated-this-probably-won't-happen-again time! I don't think many people read the Author Note so I'll just keep this short and sweet! First of all about the whole Sam and Six thing, I'm trying to keep this as like the books as possible and Six does admit that she likes Sam a bit and Sam obviously really likes her. I know a lot of people ship Nix but I ship Six with Sam and this is my story so I decided to hint at it, don't worry though Nix shippers, they won't actually get together in this story! Okay so this really isn't as short as I thought it would be...**

Eight POV

I woke up in a dark and dirty room with two other figures slumped against opposite walls. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could just about make out that the two figures were Nine and Sam. _No Marina. _"Where are we?" I asked.

"A Mog base somewhere" Sam replied gruffly. I'd guessed as much.

"We don't know where the others are before you ask, we only woke up a few minutes before you did." Nine answered my next question before I even opened my mouth.

"Why are you not trying to get out? There must be a way out of here somewhere" I muttered, trailing off at the end of my sentence.

"Eight, Nine and I have both been Mog prisoners before, there's no way out." Sam told me pitifully.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember this place Eight, you were kept in this very cell for a few months" A cold, emotionless voice called through the cell bars.

"Well, well," Said Nine, tensing all over, "If it isn't our good friend Five."

"Oh I wouldn't say friend Nine, after all, it was you I was trying to kill before _he_ got in the way" Five smirked.

"What do you want? Why are you keeping us alive?" Sam asked snarling at Five.

"We want to know how Eight here managed to come back to life, but if you'd rather be killed that could be arranged."

"Where are the others!" I demanded.

"They all got away from us. That is, all apart from Marina. She would have killed me after what I did to you, she had the most motive to kill me, and for me it was kill or be killed."

"What?" I asked, he couldn't possibly mean...

"She's dead you idiot! I killed her!" Five shouted joyfully.

"No!" Sam screamed and Nine lunged forwards trying to grab Five but he was too far away, none of us could touch him. I just fell to the ground unable to hold myself up, I tried to say something but my mouth couldn't find the words. Five carried on talking and Sam and Nine shouted back at him but I never heard any of it. The conversation probably consisted of death threats and lots of swearing, especially on Nine's part. Without Marina everything else was pointless, I felt to upset to cry at the moment but I knew the tears would come later. This was worse than when I was the one dying, and I wished that it was me dead instead of her.

Marina POV

The cell was cold and grey. I woke up only a few minutes ago and I hadn't seen a single Mog. I didn't want to scream, they would probably hurt me if I made a lot of noise, but sitting around in the stupid cell by myself is driving me crazy! I hope the others got away alright, especially Eight, and Ella, we still have no idea why they wanted her.

"Ah Marina, have a nice sleep?" I heard Five ask mockingly.

"You" I spat at him, "Where are the others?"

"Patience, all in good time" he replied.

"Tell me you traitorous little-!"

"Ha! You can call me traitorous! Unless I'm mistaken I'm sure that you have a Mogadorian on your side, one traitor in exchange for another. It's only fair." He pronounced. There was something different about Five, he was cocky and arrogant and maybe he always was but he was never like this when he was spying on us. I suppose it _was_ all an act. He started to walk away.

"Five!" I called after him, "I just want you to know, that I _will_ keep my promise, I will take out your other f***ing eye if it's the last thing I ever do."

"I'm sorry Marina, but it might be a bit hard to keep that promise now, seeing as your public execution is scheduled for 7 am tomorrow. You'll be killed at 7, Oh the irony." He laughed and I just looked at him blankly. _My public execution._

"Oh, one other thing, you might as well know since you'll be dead this time tomorrow. Eight was a spy. After we brought him back we sent him to find you, we let him have a few days so you would all trust him then we attacked. He told me that he found it hilarious how you thought you loved him. Ha! He'll probably be the one carrying out your execution tomorrow!" Five said, then he just walked away like this was a little everyday experience for him.

They were going to kill me. At 7, by Eight. It was almost funny. Seven, my number. Eight, the boy I once thought I loved. Things were different now, if Eight wanted a laugh, I'll give him something to laugh about.

**A/N- Dun dun duuuuuuun! So Five lied to them! I might update soon because I have a rough idea about what I want to happen next but I'm always open to suggestions! Oh yeah and I don't swear 'cos I'm just that different so that's why there is stars in the middle of the F word. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Even if you didn't like it then review anyway! Pllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssseeeee! 8**


	7. Ice

**A/N- brweipnfewipfevqgvfebel;A.L! DID YOU HEAR!? We have a title for book 5: The Revenge of Seven! That means Marina kills Five right? Please?! I was hoping for The Return of Eight but hey ho there's always book 6! I started writing this as soon as I heard because I can only think of Lorien Legacies right now. THE REVENGE OF SEVEN WILL RULE THE WORLD!**

Eight POV

_The scars._

Why had I not thought about them earlier? Then I would know if she was really dead or not. Did I wan't to see? I could still pretend he was lying if I didn't look but I would know for sure if I did. _But what if it's there?_ I looked down at my ankle. One, two, three scars, no number 7.

"Nine," I said quietly, "There's no scar for her."

"What?" Nine retorted then checked his own ankle. He saw the lack of the fourth scar and cursed loudly.

"She's here," Sam stated, "He wouldn't tell us she was dead unless she was here and he didn't want us to find her." The human had a point.

"We need to get out of here and find her" I said standing up. Marina was the only thing I could think about.

"Eight we can't just barge out. Nine and I both know what it's like to be in a Mog prison," Sam told me, "But thankfully for you I _might_ just have a plan."

Marina POV

(Next day)

They were marching me up to a big metal podium with my hands in strong cuffs behind my back. On top of the podium stood Eight wearing a Mog uniform.

"Hello Eight" I said smiling. He didn't expect me to smile.

"Let's just get this over with Marina, I was quite fond of you a while ago. A very long time ago, but I was fond of you nonetheless" Eight sneered.

"Aren't you going to ask for my last words?" I asked him quizzingly.

"Fine, any last words Seven?" He asked in a bored manner.

"Three questions" I stated.

"No" He replied.

"Please?"

"One question."

"Let's compromise and go with two."

"Fine, two questions" he sighed.

"Good. Who's in charge of the Loric, Eight?" I asked playfully.

"John I guess" Eight replied lazily.

"Why are you jelous of Adam?" I asked. I was only asking because I now knew this wasn't Eight. I had planned it all out last night. Setrakus Ra could shapeshift so what's stopping him from shapeshifting into Eight tomake me think he was a traitor? If this was the real Eight, Mog influence or not, he would have said that the girls were in charge after our conversation just the day before. He would have said it then smirked as his eyes twinkled in the way that could make my heart melt, but I couldn't see any emotion in this Eight's eyes.

"Don't you understand? It was all an act Marina. I was never jelous of anyone" he told me.

"Okay then, why did you pretend to be jelous of Adam?"

"I pretended I thought he 'liked' you and I was supposed to be your boyfriend so I had to be jelous."

"Fine then but one more thing, use this to your advantage next time, never shapeshift into someone then talk to the person that knows them best Ra." He looked shocked and the crowd began to murmur. I took advantage in this and screamed as loudly as I could and jamp off the metal podium. I heard gunshots fire towards me but I concentrated on my ice legacy and froze as much as I coud. I turned around and the whole crowd was covered and half of the podium. I closed my eyes and tryed to aim for the soldiers running towards me with my hands behind my back. I looked back again and they were all under a sheet of ice. Including Ra. I always thought of myself as the weakest of all the Garde. I just froze hundereds of Mogs with my hands in cuffs. I will never think I'm weak ever again.

**A/N- Soooooo? I think this is my favourite chapter so far and I really, honestly think Marina could be the strongest of all of the Garde even though she seems weak. In The Revenge of Seven I really hope she gets stronger and realises what she's capable of. I'm going to try and update sooner I promise but have any of you read the Caster Chronicles/ Beautiful Creatures series? If you have please read my new story it's called Not too Far From Perfect and it's my first one-shot. **

**Quick shout out to:**

**charasweet- Thank you!**  
**EpicLoric24- I was going to make them all sad in the last chapter and happy(ish) in this.**  
**scone104- Thanks again for your reviews and for following!**  
**LegendLover94- Your review made me cry with happiness, literatelly. Thanks for favoriting too!**  
**The Book Queen- Thank you so much and I am going to write that fic at some point.**  
**Mysteryfanaticno1- Thanks for all your reviews and for following!**  
**SusanCullan- Thank you for favoriting!**  
**Graciemay95- My 1st follower and favoriter! I can't PM you but I just want to say thanks!**  
**spongeobot100- Thank you for following!**

**You guys all make the world a better place! **

**Someone un-followed but that's okay.**


End file.
